Love Is Patient part 1
by degrassisanlegra
Summary: Love Is Patient- currently relevant  coming out day/ recent gay suicides.


Love is Patient, part 1

Riley: Hey, Zane… what are you doing tonight?

Zane: I'd love to go on a date, but you clearly have forgotten what tonight is.

Riley: What? You don't have a big test you have to study for, right? Zane: No. WE have a very special GSA meeting. We get our "buddies" this afternoon.

Riley: Oh yeah.

Zane: I have a special situation with mine apparently. He or She is going to live with me too. I volunteered to do that.

Riley: So I just chill with mine?

Zane: Yeah. Walk with me there?

(they reach the building)

Riley: Hi… so where are they?

GSA Teacher: Let's see… Riley Stavros? You have Adam Torres. You should know he's an FTM transgender.

Riley: ok. Wait… do you mean Torres as in Drew and Adam Torres? Adam is transgender? Wow. I never knew that.

GSA Teacher: well, don't keep him waiting… and it helps that you know him. Zane Park… you took one of the most difficult… I can't pronounce her real name, but she goes by Mollie Kaplan. She's a lesbian. You got to take special care of her.

Zane: Sure. How old is she?

GSA Teacher: all the info is here. She's the one with the pink and black top on.

Zane: Hi there. I'm Zane. You'll be staying with me.

Mollie: YOU'RE Zane? FINALLY! My name is Malka Ellishira Kaplan, but YOU can call me Mollie.

Zane: AHH. How old are you?

Mollie: I just turned 14 a week ago. I skipped a grade, so I'm in grade 9. How old are you? (they begin walking home)

Zane: 17. I'm a senior. Do you have any siblings?

Mollie: Yeah… 3. I have 2 sisters, Rachel and Leah, who are in sophomore year at university. And a brother David…

Zane: How old's he?

Mollie: Well he WAS 15… now he would have been 17 and a senior.

Zane: Would have been?

Mollie: He passed in December 2008… it was so sad.

Zane: I'm an aspiring psychologist. Well, actually and engineer too. Tell me how he died.

(Riley runs up to Zane and Mollie)

Riley: Hi Zane. Hi…

Mollie: It's Mollie.

Riley: Hi Mollie. I like football and Zane's on the team too. I also do many other sports. What do you do?

Mollie: I read, write, swim, dance, sing, and act. We aren't stereotypical. Yay!

Riley: So Mollie, want to chill with Zane and me and my new friend at the dot tonight?

Mollie: Sure. But could you mind toning down the happy for a sec, Riley? Zane and I were talking about something serious.

Riley: Dish!

Mollie: I am talking about my brother's death, not Will and Grace, damn it!

Zane: Calm down… Riley, Mollie's brother who would be our age is dead, and I'm curious as to why.

Mollie: He… committed suicide. Because he was gay and came out in grade 8 and in December grade 10, not long before he turned 16… and my whole family has depression… when I came out last year to my family, they got scared. They thought I'd kill myself because of people out there. Because you can't be buried in a Jewish cemetery if you commit suicide, we lied and said that bullies killed him, which was sort of the truth. He was my best friend and he always took care of me. I lost security when he died. I had to switch to Degrassi, I live in a group home for kids usually at the moment. You and Riley remind me of my brother. He did sports but had a sensitive soul. He was a musician. You know, I was at home when he died. I was 1st to see him dead last to see him alive and I was in my room on the computer the whole time. I could have stopped him if only I had known what he was going to do.

Riley: How did he do it?

Mollie: Knack for science. He got a big, sharp, knife out and cut into a main vein in his neck. When I heard his last words and his cries of pain, there was no saving him. He told me he loved me and that I'll be ok without him. I held him close. All of a sudden, he was dead. Nobody else had been at home.

Riley: I'm so sorry. Dot later, ok?

(a bit later)

Zane: I'm going to take care of you and I'll NEVER leave you.

Riley: Sorry I bailed on you before… my peace offering to you is walking in… now.

Adam: What, your boyfriend?

Riley: Look next to Zane.

Adam: DAMN! Is that Zane's buddy?

Riley: yeah.

Zane: Hi Adam. Riley.

Mollie: Hi Riley. And who might you be?

Adam: I'm Adam in grade 10. I'm new-ish to Degrassi. And you?

Mollie: Mollie. I'm very new to Degrassi and I am in grade 9.

Drew: QB-1. Why are you with my brother?

Riley: He's my GSA assigned younger sibling.

Drew: oh. And that girl is Zane's? What's her deal?

Riley: She's only into girls with one exception. She is into FTMs but not all, just like you don't like every girl you see… well maybe YOU do… but you get what I mean.

Drew: Looks like she likes Adam.

Riley: Yup.

Fitz: OOH. Riles, Freak, Zanie Girl, and who's this? Freak found a gay chick to date? You got a name weirdo?

Mollie: Mollie.

Fitz: Yeah, I'm gonna call you 'MO!

Zane: Why's that, Fitz?

Owen: because, though she may be hot, she is a HOMO just like you freaks and queers!

Zane: she is an angel, so back off!

Fitz: Hey Owen, a girl this sexy needs to be straightened out… should I do the honors? Mollie, babe, come get some sugar from your new daddy.

Mollie: Leave me alone!

Fitz: Ok, so I'll do this the hard way. (fitz carries mollie into the boys bathroom)

Mollie: Let GO! (fights)

Fitz: if you say so…

(mollie falls to the floor, is hurt and falls semi conscious when her head hits the ground, and fitz leaves laughing. Luckily enough, eli walks in a half hour after fitz leaves.)

Eli: Oh my gosh. You're the one they're freaking out about, aren't you?

Mollie: what are you talking about?

Eli: wow. You need to be lifted out of here. You poor thing. Adam's going to be so happy to see you. And zane is crying. They think fitz raped and killed you, man.

Mollie: wow. Can you help me get to them?

Eli: of course. First though I need to ask you something.

Mollie: sure.

Eli: I hear you lost a brother two years ago. My ex girlfriend, who died, had a sister who went to a jewish school.

Mollie: AND?

Eli: her friend/ crush David Kaplan, commited suicide two years ago.

Mollie: that's my brother. Please don't talk about it too much.

Eli: I just want you to know that I want to help you with your loss and I need help with mine.

Mollie: ok, but right now, I wanna see my buddy and my boyfriend.

Eli: OK, OK. Adam, Zane, I have good news!

Mollie: Hi, guys.

Zane: What happened? Why did those homophobes do this?

Mollie: David, stop yelling! you're scaring mom and dad! (she breaks down crying)

Zane: Oh wow. she's really not in a good place right now... oy.

Mollie: Zane, take me home. Please.

Zane: Ok, but I need you to do one thing for me.

Mollie: What?

Zane: Promise me that you'll never forget how special and wonderful you are.

Mollie: No problem.


End file.
